The Search of Friendship
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Pidgeotto was shunned and outcasted years ago by the Pokemon of Merril town, where the famous Rosebud Guild is established. They vanquished the evil Pokemon long ago. Years later a darkness returns and the Pokemon seek Pidgeotto to help. Will these new Pokemon she encounter change fate, especially hers?


There was absolute peace in the land of Sann. All the Pokémon were friendly and helped each other. Evil had been vanquished, thanks to the thoughtful members of the Pokémon Guild. However, that was years ago, now shadows of evil have started to reappear and the help of the Guild's are needed.

Pidgeotto, on the other hand seeks no desire for the Guild's to return. Years ago they shunned her because of her ability to see other's future and their death. A gift, usually bestowed to Psychic pokemon like Xatu. She lives deep within the Everwood forest inside a large tree. Many other Pokémon live there with her, but she took her accommodations to the top floor, where it would be difficult to reach her.

Although, to her dislike, more guild members of being more frequent in the forest. Most likely from the guild, Rosebud. Pidgeotto stared down at the intruders from her abode, with great disdain. There were two Pokémon, one was a Bulbasaur the other, a Zangoose.

"Hey, Zang we needed to find someone here right?" Asked Bulbasaur as he scanned the grand tree up and down. Zangoose crossed his arms and replied.

"Yes, Mistress Pidgeotto. I heard she could help us and tell us what is going on."

Pidgeotto heard the conversation, but did not move. She wasn't going to help the guild who kicked her out. Yet, she was amused by the two. They seemed different from the other members that have crossed through the forest.

"Guild Master Rosalia told us we could find her here. The large tree in the middle of the forest. Mother Tree I believed she called it." Zang said as he approached it. Bulbasaur followed hesitantly behind.

As the two crept closer to the Mother tree a swift gust of wind caused to two to flinch.

"Halt! You may go no further!" squawked a voice. Then a large, dark blue bird appeared. It was Swellow, Pidgeotto's closest ally and friend.

"Why not? We only wish to speak to Madam Pidgeotto." Bulb said politly.

"She will not see Guild members like you! Now begone!" Swellow cast her large wings in their direction menacingly.

Zang did not seem frightened at all. He merely smiled credulously and emphasized his claws. Swellow frowned and took up a fighting position.

"Show me what you got!" Growled Swellow. Zangoose remained silent and charged at his opponent.

Pidgeotto desired no need for a fight and flew down to where the fight was about to take place and intercepted. As she flew down, a large hurricane engulfed Zangoose and Swellow. The two cast their hand, or wing, over their face, covering their eyes.

"Enough! I desire no blood for my audience. What is it you two want?" Asked Pidgeotto with her euphonic voice. Bulbasaur looked at her with complete awe at her, for her feathers seemed to gleam.

"We want you help. Darkness is spreading over the land and the Guild leader said you might know where it may be."

"Perhaps." Assured Pidgeotto. She kept her gaze over Bulbasaur, she could see his death. Inside a large flooded cavern. There was someone else there with them besides the Zangoose. She could not make out the image however.

"I do sense a darkness. Far from here, but as you know, it has spread to your area." Spoke Pidgeotto, not keeping her gaze off Bulb.

"Can you tell us where?" Asked Zangoose, he was hiding his sudden affection toward the majestic bird with his arrogance.

"So impatient the white beast is. I could tell you, but if I do you would fail in your mission."

"Do you think we aren't strong enough!"

"Yes, I do. You are weak in body and in mind. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Zangoose couldn't believe what he was hearing. He, being called weak. This was a first, he didn't know how to react to this.

"Prove yourself to me. I seek a mystic Orb of Azure. You can find it in a cave not far from your Guild. It is called Chilled Caverns. Bring that back to me and I will give you more tasks to complete. As search for each item, you will be tested." Spoke Pidgeotto very firmly.

"What kind of tests?" Hesitantly asked the small green Pokémon.

"That you will find out when you go. Now vanish from my sight! Do not return without the orb of Azure." With those final words, she spread her large, beautiful wings and took off into the air. She flew back to her home on top of the Mother Tree.

Swellow gave a small glance at the duo before following her Master. Bulbasaur looked over at Zangoose who still looked at spot where Pidgeotto was in disbelief.

"We should head back to the guild and get some rest. We need to get the orb for Pidgeotto. Let's go Bulby."

"Yes Zango!" Replied Bulbasaur happily and trotted back to the Guild merrily with his partner.

Pidgeotto watched the two leave from her home.

"Those two… Have a much greater future ahead of them than either of them expected."


End file.
